nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Meduse
Medusa appeared in four episodes of the series, mainly in the Inhumans Saga which ran three consecutive episodes. She was initially a member of the Frightful Four, and was later revealed to be a member of the Inhumans. The Inhumans were initially hostile to the Fantastic Four until the two sides joined forces against Black Bolt's renegade brother, Maximus the Mad. The show's producer, Tom Tataranowicz, revealed that he wanted to have Medusa join the Fantastic Four during the third season, but unfortunately the series was canceled after two seasons. Actress Iona Morris provided Medusa's voice in the series. Origin Medusalith Amaquelin was born to Quelin and Ambur, who were both members of the Inhumans. Quelin was the brother of Rynda, the wife of King Agon. Because of that family connection, Medusalith was considered a member of Attilan's Royal Family. Her parents had elected to expose her to the Terrigen Mists when she was young, which gave her a long, thick head of red hair which she could use like an appurtenance. She became widely known by her shortened name "Medusa," after the woman in Greek mythology who had actual snakes for hair. Power and Abilities Medusa's most notable feature is her unusually long and luxurious red hair (six feet in length when fully relaxed), the strands of which are no thicker than the average strand of human hair and just as soft when she wills it to be. However, each strand possesses greater tensile strength and durability than steel wire of the same thickness, and Medusa has the psychokinetic ability to wield all of them like countless extra appendages. With concentration, she can move her hair in almost any manner imaginable. When sufficiently anchored, Medusa’s hair is strong enough to lift and hurl heavy objects up to 1.6 tons in weight, and each individual strand on its own can support approximately 6.4 pounds. For greater reach, Medusa can stretch the strands up to double their original length with minimal loss of tensile strength. She can snap her hair as if it were a whip, the tips of which move faster than the speed of sound, or rotate it at extremely high velocities like a powerful fan. She can also use it to form sharp spear-like points for puncturing and stabbing purposes. Her control over her hair is precise enough that she can easily perform actions that require great dexterity and complex coordination, such as typing on a keyboard, shuffling and dealing a deck of cards, or picking a lock. Her hair is a devastating weapon in close combat, since most opponents find it impossible to block or evade all of her attacks at once and quickly find themselves overwhelmed by the countless strands. Even while she attacks with her hair from many directions, she can simultaneously use it to shield herself from attack, since it is extremely durable and difficult to damage. Though her hair has no nerves, she can feel sensations through it with her psionic field. Because she is an Inhuman, Medusa also possesses greater strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance than humans. Even without using her hair, she is strong enough to lift approximately one ton under normal conditions. She has also had extensive training in unarmed combat. Though most Inhumans have very weak immune systems compared to humans, Medusa has spent enough time in the outside world that her immune system has toughened considerably. Unlike her fellow Inhumans, she is not easily sickened by the bacteria, viruses, and pollutants of the outside world and can operate normally in it. From a young age, Medusa developed a special form of silent communication with Black Bolt, which eventually led their romance and marriage. She can instinctively read her husband's body language, mannerisms, and intentions better than anyone, and has long served as his personal interpreter and translator. As the queen of the Inhumans, Medusa has shown exemplary leadership qualities and it is often thought that she is the true guiding force behind her people, even more so than Black Bolt. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Frightful Four